


Congealed Shield

by Bae_Wyatt



Series: WWE High [1]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gen, Mean girls Au, featuring The Shield as The Plastics, gratuitous shaming of roman reigns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 18:11:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8588599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bae_Wyatt/pseuds/Bae_Wyatt
Summary: Roman Reigns - the dumbest guy you'll ever meetDean Ambrose - the craziest guy you'll ever meetSeth Rollins - the king of high school, you'll wish you'd never metAlexander Rusev - the guy who just became their new friendThe Mean Girls au you never asked for, still don't really want, but are going to read at least one chapter of.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Transferred from my old account. To my readers; Don't take this seriously. Also hi I take requests.  
> If you are The New Day, please read and give me a sign on RAW.

Alexander Rusev, freshly fifteen and recently moved to America, was quickly realizing just how different things were going to be from his home in Bulgaria.

His family had just moved weeks ago, and had finally had time to sign him up for the local school, WWE High. He had always assumed high school clicks were more Hollywood fantasy than reality, yet his newfound friends were quickly establishing it as a natural part of the American teenager’s life.

It all started when he had first tried to find a seat in math class. An older student had locked eyes with him the moment he had tried to settle into an empty front row seat. He shook his head, indicating to Rusev it was not a good move, and quickly gestured to the empty chair by the framed Chyna photo, just across from him.

“That’s Cena’s seat.” He says, rolling his eyes and twisting the end of his scarf in his fingers. “Total teacher’s pet that one, he’ll through a hissy fit if he doesn’t get to be front and center.”

Rusev nods, not wanting to seem ungrateful for the explanation. “Thanks.”

“Name’s Jericho, Chris Jericho. Guy behind me is my best friend-

“Kevin Owens.” The other finishes, leaning over Jericho to get a good look at Rusev. His eyes studied Rusev, eying his hair especially. He places a hand on Jericho’s shoulder to get his attention “You sure this isn’t just Roman, Chris?”

Jericho considers the comment, leaving Rusev feeling perplexed. Kevin sensed the awkwardness he had just created, and quickly continued.

“Sorry, you just look exactly like Reigns. Like seriously I couldn’t even tell when you came over. Thought Chris was going crazy.”

Jericho sighed at the comment. “He’s almost too full of himself to function.” He told Rusev. “But he is also my best friend.”  
Kevin gives Chris a look.

“Who is Roman Reigns?” Rusev asked. The duo’s eyes widened, gaping at him

“Wow you are newer than I thought.” Kevin exclaimed.

“It’s only my first day…” Rusev admitted.

“Oh we are _so_ going to mentor you.” Chris said. “You are going to know absolutely _everyone_ who is anyone here.”

Jericho and Kevin kept true to their word. They shared their gym class together, where Rusev had Roman pointed out to him on the field.

“The dumbest guy you will ever meet.” Jericho groaned.

“He’s all arms and no brains. Just greasy, greasy hair.” Kevin added.

Rusev frowned. “This is the guy you are comparing me too?”

Kevin paled. “No no man I don't mean you have greasy hair you just have like the exact same aesthetic.”

“Hey Roman.” A passing blonde girl in a truly hideous blazer-skirt combo said as she passed, looking right at Rusev.

“See?” Kevin insisted, and Rusev had to agree, at least a bit.

“My arms are much stronger though, and my hair is not looking like it has been dunked in gel before school.” Rusev argues. “If we got into a fight I would crush him.”

Jericho and Kevin gave him a weird look and Rusev worried that he perhaps had been too forward, but brushed the thought aside when both of them began to howl with laughter. Rusev couldn't help but join in. The though of him fighting Roman was ridiculous. He barely even knew Roman, and fighting would just lead to detention.

The laughter was only broken up when Jericho suddenly grabbed Rusev by the shoulders, forcing him to face the direction of another kid who had just cannonballed himself across the field in the direction of some unfortunate who had managed to gain control of the ball.

“Him too, that’s Dean Ambrose, and yes he launches himself like that at everybody in his way. He’s a total lunatic but people love him anyway.”

Rusev looked on as Dean proceeded to rip a snack sized applesauce cup from his pocket, pour it into his mouth, and gargle to assert his dominance on field.

Americans were completely insane, Rusev thought.

Before Rusev left for his next period, Jericho shoved a particularly awful looking map into Rusev’s hands. “Lunch room map. Don’t lose it. This’ll help you stay clear of all the stupid idiots in school.”

Rusev glanced down at the map again. Jericho really outdid himself on his admittedly crude layout. Band geeks, theater kids, jocks, every table was accurately labeled. He spotted the table labeled “The Kevin Owens & Jericho Show”. Owens’ last name had clearly been crossed out to make room for Jericho’s name. He made his way through to join them, but was suddenly intercepted by a guy with wearing a shutter shades and a t-shirt that said “Haters <3 Me”

“Scuuuuz me. My name is The Mizzzz. I’m taking a survey right now and was wondering if you could answer a few questionzzzzzzz.”

Americans were just getting weirder and weirder. Rusev thought to himself. He really didn’t want to bother with the probable douche in front of him, who unfortunately continuing to talk.

“I’ll take your silence as a yes. Question 2, on a scale of Stardust to Miz, how awesome would you rank me?”

Rusev just stared.

“Wow Miz I had no idea your scale went in reverse.” Came a cool voice from behind. Rusev’s ears suddenly honed in on what seemed to be Linkin Park’s hit 2003 single, _Breaking the Habit_. They both turned yet another greasy kid with long dark hair, only he had right side of his head dyed blonde. His eyes were focused on The Miz, but he broke away to attend to Rusev.

“Excuse me, is he bothering you? Tell me Miz, why are you such a skeez?”

“Whoa whoa whoa, The Miz is just trying to see how he fairs among the fresh.” The Miz said trying to defend himself.

“He is not interested in talking to you Miz.” The boy turned his attention back to Rusev. “Do you want to be friends with this guy?”

No. Hell no. Rusev shook his head.

“Then it’s settled. Miz, piss off.”

The Miz looked as if he wanted to say more, but decided against it and scurried away to some other kid who was wandering the lunchroom alone. Rusev gave him a quick nod, about to head on his way to Chris and Kevin.

“Wait up, where are you going?”

“I was just-“

“I don’t know you. I could have sworn you were Roman from behind, but you’re not.”

Rusev was about to shoot back that he could have said the same, but thought against it, not wanting to start a fight half way through his first day. He decided to settle with “Yes, I am getting that a lot.”

“The people around here can be so stupid.” Seth said, as if he hadn’t just made the same mistake. “I’m Seth Rollins. You may have heard my name around.”

Rusev had not but he nodded to be polite.

“You’re going to want to make sure you find the right people to talk to around here. Say,” Seth paused, watching Rusev intently. “You should sit with us today.”

“Who is 'us?'” Rusev asked.

Seth began rollin his eyes as if it were the stupidest question Rusev could have asked. He pointed to the table behind him, where Rusev quickly recognized Dean and Roman from before.

“We’re The Shield. And since you didn’t know that you are clearly going to need our help. Come on.”

Rusev glanced over to where he had been planning on sitting. He saw Chris and Kevin both watching him like hawks, wide eyed and minds clearly blown by the event that was transpiring before them. Rusev hesitated a moment before following Seth to his table. Dean and Roman gave him a curious look as he sat down.

“So,” Seth said as he sat between Roman and Dean. “Why don’t I know you? More importantly how do you not know me? You’re clearly not from around here.” He was smiling at Rusev, who, had he known anything about Seth’s reputation, would have realized that this meant he was about to be one hundred percent fake in everything he said and did from this point on. Rusev, however, did not know anything about Seth, and so he assumed him to just be a weird but friendly dude.

“Well I just moved here from Bulgaria. My name is Alexander Rusev.” Rusev replied, wondering why it was not his accent but a lack of acquaintanceship that gave away his foreignness to Seth.

“What?” Seth blurted, fake smile still plastered on his face.

“Yes, I used to be homeschooled by Mama Rusev.” Said Rusev.

“Wait, _what_?” There was disbelief in Seth’s tone, like he somehow had never heard of homeschooling despite having grown up in a backwater Iowa town. “So you- you have never been to a real school before?”

Rusev shook his head.

“Shut up. Shut. Up!” Seth and Dean and Roman all began snickering. Rusev tried to speak up

“I didn’t say anyth-“

“Alex, huh? That’s such an exotic name is it from your country?”

Rusev tried to tell Seth that Alex was a popular name in basically every Western country, but he was quickly interrupted.

“And you were homeschooled.” Seth shook his head and looked Rusev right in the eye. “In Bulgaria. You have such a exotic accent.”

“Thanks?”

“So you agree?” Seth interjected. “You think you have a nice accent?”

“I-“

“Oh my god I love your back tattoo.” Seth interrupted again, leaving Rusev wondering when the hell Seth had even managed to see it. “It looks so edgy.”

“Yeah,” Dean added. “That’s so fetch brothas.”

Seth’s cool mood faltered. He blinked his eyes in that dramatic way one does when they hear something that they simply cannot believe, and turned to Dean.

“What is ‘brothas?’”

“It’s like slang, from the dumpster.” Dean explained, sipping some apple juice.

“So, if you’re from Bulgaria,” a quieter voice interrupted. Roman had finally spoken up. “Why do you look Samoan?”

“Oh my god Roman. You can’t just ask people why they’re Samoan.” Dean whispered angrily.

“Can you give us a second here?” Seth asked Rusev, seemingly annoyed by the banter of his only friends. Rusev just nodded, deciding that trying to respond to Seth was pointless after the amount of times he had been interrupted. The group quickly did a Huddle of Justice, Seth spoke a few words each to the others, and then they refocused on Rusev.

“Okay,” Seth began. “So we don’t normally do this, so you should know it’s like, a huge deal.”

“We want to invite you to have lunch with us every day for the rest of the week!” Dean said excitedly.

Rusev debated turning them down. He wanted to get back to Kevin and Chris, but he felt trapped by The Shield’s insistence, as if they were cornering him with riot shields.

“Coolness. So we’ll see you tomorrow.” Seth had clearly taken his silence as a yes.

“On Tuesdays we wear SWAT gear.” Roman added eagerly.

Yes, American school was going to be very different from home.


End file.
